An Enslavement of Equals
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry must enslave Severus to gain the power to kill Voldemort, but neither of them realised just how much the enslavement would gain for both of them. Please read A/N. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. Standard disclaimer, you know the drill. I don't own anything you recognise and all that blah. **

**Welcome to my latest story. This is going to be a five chapter mini-multi-chapter. It's already written, and apart from a little bit of editing, it's all done and waiting to be posted. I wrote this for Lucy's Harry and Who challenge, for the final round, which by the way had some of the hardest prompts I've ever seen. **

**Not many warnings needed, there's no smut, erm, no graphic violence. **

**There is some bad language, because Harry's a naughty boy who needs his mouth washing out with soap, hence the rating. **

**I hope you enjoy, and please drop a review. I'm using no beta for this, so any mistakes are my own, and feel free to point them out. **

**The prologue is more to give a little bit of background, otherwise, the civility between our favorite boys will make no sense. **

**On with the story.**

**Word Count For This Chapter Minus A/n - 1711 **

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry sat beneath the old oak tree by the lake. Hermione and Ron had just left, to the library apparently, though Harry knew they were really going for some private time. As happy as he was for them, Harry was also slightly envious. He wanted someone for himself the way they had each other. The only person he dreamed of, well, they were unavailable, to say the least.

Often he wondered if there would ever be anything like love in his life, and more often than that, he wondered if he would even live long enough to have the chance to find that kind of love. Dumbledore was supposedly looking for something to help, but Harry didn't hold out hope that they would find anything. All Harry knew for certain was that every day that passed was one day closer to his inevitable show down with Voldemort.

Checking his watch, he sighed. He had a meeting with Snape to get to, much as he would rather avoid it all together. The two of them had been getting on marginally better than before, but there was still an undercurrent that made every interaction with the Potions Master that left Harry feeling tense. Picking his bag up, he set off back to the school, to the dungeons.

He thought longingly of Graduation, when the majority of the students would be leaving the castle to continue their lives, free from the pressures of being the 'chosen one.' He would be remaining behind, safe in the halls of the only place he had ever called home, or so Dumbledore said anyway. He wondered if he would ever be free. In only two days time, his friends would be sharing the last train ride to London on the Hogwarts express. He would more than likely be sequestered away in a corner of the library, pouring over book after pointless book, looking for a way, any way, to defeat Voldemort. _  
_

xxxx

Harry stood in line waiting for his name to be called. Hermione had given a speech, apparently at Hogwarts whoever graduated top of the class gave the speech, and of course there was no doubt that it was going to be Hermione. Harry had zoned out for most of it, looking over the crowd, sadness clouding his mind. Proud parents sat everywhere, smiling up at their now adult children. What he wouldn't give for his parent's to be here, to be smiling up at him, proud of his graduating.

He knew he would never feel a thing of course. If he ever did manage to fulfill his destiny, his parent's wouldn't be there when he got a job. If he ever got married, there would be two empty seats where they should be sitting. He heard his name being called and stood up, walking to where Dumbledore stood holding a diploma, and shook the Headmaster's hand.

Walking along the wall where his teachers sat, he shook each of their hands, thanking them as he went. The last teacher he came to was Snape. Of course it was. He shook the mans hand, gasping when a spark of electricity seemed to pass through their hands.

"Congratulations, Potter. You didn't end up _quite_ the train wreck I imagined you would." Harry chuckled as he walked away. Compliment indeed from the dark haired man.

xxxx

Harry sat in the library. It was about half way through the summer holidays, and apart from the occasional letter from his friends, he had been alone most of the summer so far. He wondered briefly if he would be allowed out of the castle for an idea, before disregarding the idea completely. Deciding to take a walk, he placed the books back on the shelves, and left the dusty library.

Wandering aimlessly around the castle grounds, Harry saw a flash of light on the fringe of the forest. Pulling his wand out, he edged toward where he had seen the light. The sight that greeted him was one he hoped he would never see again, though he knew it would be engraved on his brain for the rest of his life regardless.

Severus Snape, seemingly unconscious and full of blood that Harry had a horrible feeling was his own, was slumped over. Harry run forwards, turning the professor onto his back. His face was full of cuts, and he was shaking with tremors that only prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse could bring. Harry quickly cast a patronus, sending a message to the Headmaster, before he conjured a stretcher underneath Snape. Carefully levitating the stretcher, Harry moved as fast as he could back towards the castle.

Dumbledore met him as he reached the Entrance Hall, and led him straight to the infirmary. Poppy Pomfrey came running from her office as Harry placed the stretcher onto an empty bed.

Silently, Harry watched as she worked over Snape, the occasional comment to her Headmaster as she did. All Harry could think was, 'no, he can't die, he's Snape.'

After what seemed like an eternity, but could have been mere minutes, Harry saw Snape's chest settle into a regular breathing rhythm, and Poppy and the Headmaster both breathed out sighs of relief.

"He'll be okay," Poppy said, noticing that Harry still looked worried. She left the wing to go back to her office after casting an alarm over the bed so she would know if Snape woke up or if anything changed.

"He's been found as a spy, hasn't he, Professor?" Harry muttered, sitting down in the chair beside Snape's bed.

"It certainly looks that way, dear boy, but we'll find out what happened when Severus wakes up. Why don't you continue you're walk, Harry? It's going to be a while until Severus wakes."

"I'd rather stay here, if that's alright, Sir. He deserves a friendly face when he wakes up so he know's he safe. Even if that face is mine," Harry added as an afterthought.

Dumbledore chuckled. "That's very kind of you Harry. Be sure to send your delightful Patronus to me when he wakes up, won't you?"

"Of course, sir."

xxxx

Harry was asleep in the chair when Severus woke up. Disoriented, Snape wondered what on earth Potter was doing sitting in a chair by his bed, when he realised he was in the hospital wing.

Right. Death Eater meeting. The Dark Lord was aware of his... deception.

Poppy appeared at his bedside, carrying two potions with her. He recognised them as soon as he saw them of course. One was a dreamless sleep, the other a potion that helped nerves after a long bout of Crucio. He glanced questioningly at Potter.

"He's been there since he brought you in, refuses to move," she whispered, helping him drink the Crucio potion.

"He fo... found me?" Severus asked quietly, his heart going out to the boy, though of course he would never admit that. He imagined he had scared Potter terribly.

"Yes. Two days ago, at the edge of the forest."

"He's been there for two days?" Severus questioned, confusion evident in his tone and his voice.

"Yes. Poor dear must be awfully stiff, but like I said, he's refusing to move until you wake up."

"I'm awake now, send him to bed woman," Severus snapped, sounding much like his usual self.

"This is the first time I've seen him sleep properly. Leave him be, I'll tell him you've been awake in the morning."

Severus wanted to argue some more, but when he opened his mouth, Poppy tipped half the vial of dreamless sleep into his mouth. He was asleep again before his head hit the pillow.

xxxx

Harry woke up, stretching. Sleeping on the chair had not be the brightest of idea's, he admitted to himself. He felt much like a box of broken biscuits as he tried to stretch his muscles out.

Poppy walked into the ward carrying a breakfast tray. Handing it over to him, she told him of Snape waking up.

"So, he'll be alright?" Harry asked, ignoring the food even though he was starving.

"Yes, Harry, he'll be fine. He'll likely be awake again shortly, so eat up your breakfast."

Harry did as instructed and had just placed his tray on the nightstand when Snape stirred. Before Harry could call for her, Poppy made her way over to the bed, running a diagnostic over Snape as she did so.

"Ah, good morning, Severus. Feeling any better?"

"No. Merlin, why are you so cheerful in a morning woman?"

"Yes, yes, as soon as you take your potion, I'll send for a coffee off the house elves for you."

Severus held out a hand for a potion, downing it blindly and quickly, holding the empty vial out for her to take. She chuckled as he did the same with the next potion, calling for an elf. Coffee was there within seconds, and Severus sighed as he had his first mouthful. She took it from him, placing it on the table as she helped him sit up further.

Taking the coffee back off her, Severus turned his attention to the patiently waiting Harry.

"I hear I have you to thank for being able to enjoy this," he said, holding up the coffee.

"It was nothing sir, just luck that I felt like a walk."

"Hmm. Just luck that you sat by my bedside until I woke up?" he questioned, though to Harry's surprise, there was no nastiness in the tone, just pure curiosity.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right, Sir," Harry replied awkwardly. He couldn't even explain why he had stayed, just that he knew he had too. He stood up.

"I'll leave you to rest in peace, Sir," he said, edging towards the door.

"Yes. Potter?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Thank you."

"I'm just glad you're going to be alright, Sir," Harry replied before leaving the hospital wing. Sending a Patronus to Dumbledore, Harry walked the familiar path to the library. Time to get back to his research.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1. This is where the real story begins. The prologue was more to explain why Harry and Severus seem so civil. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Word Count for this chapter, minus AN - 4384**

* * *

**Enslavement **

Eighteen year old Harry Potter stared blankly at the Headmaster. The words coming out of his mouth made sense in that they were real words, though the pattern of the sentences those words were making was completely ludicrous. He wondered absently if the Headmaster had finally lost his mind entirely. He had been staying in the castle for almost three months since Graduation, and even after enjoying a few conversations with Sir Cadagon on his walks around the castle, this was the stupidest thing he had heard.

Silence reigned in the office, and Harry realised he was supposed to say something.

"Erm. No."

"Harry, do you understand what the Headmaster just proposed? It's a way to be rid of Voldemort for good, and to help Severus too, of course," Molly Weasley said, her voice grating on Harry. Yes, he bloody well did understand what the headmaster was proposing, and it was a bloody stupid idea. Why Dumbledore thought telling him this idea in an Order meeting was a good idea, he had no clue. Surely the old man had known exactly how Harry would react.

"Then we'll find another idea. I'm not doing _that_."

"Harry, my boy, please think this over. It could be the thing that saves the wizarding world from Voldemort for good," Dumbledore implored, and Harry noticed that despite his own negative reaction, those eyes were still fucking twinkling. Seriously, the old man needed to go and see an optician.

"Professor Snape, what do you think of this, you know, seeing as the only two people this actually effects are you and I?" Harry asked, looking directly into the black eyes of his once most hated Professor. They had been a civility between them since the middle of summer, and Harry rather liked it. This would ruin that, he was positive of it.

"I do as I am told, until the war is over. You already know that, Potter."

"I didn't ask if you would do it, I asked what you thought. Regardless of what this load of hypocrites think, you are entitled to an opinion," Harry replied, ignoring the offended gasps of those sitting closest to him.

"I believe the idea has merit, regardless of the fact that I absolutely loath the thought of becoming your... _slave," _was the quiet reply, and Harry shook his head in frustration. Bloody self sacrificial Slytherin. It was supposed to be Harry who thought about the _good of the people_, but he knew, in that moment, that he had had enough.

"I'm done. I'm going," Harry said, standing up, and making his way to the door. He could feel his magic tensing inside him, and he knew he had to let some out before he hurt somebody. This had happened a few times over the summer, and Harry thought it might be because he had barely used his magic. He had read somewhere, in his long hours of research, that it was bad if a wizard or witch didn't release some of their magic occasionally, because it caused a build up.

"Harry, I must insist we talk some more about this," Dumbledore said, and Harry discovered the door locked when he tried to open it.

"Let me out."

"Harry -"

"You need to let me out, while I release some magic, or I'm going to explode. I'll come back, just give me twenty minutes to calm down."

Trying the door a second later, Harry found it open, and with relief he run down the stairs from the Headmasters office, making his way quickly to the room of requirement.

While Harry calmed down, the commotion in Dumbledore's office was making Severus roll his eyes. The order were all bleating like sheep, each one worried that their _savior_ would refuse to do his _duty_.

His voice was quiet, yet it carried over the noise with ease as he spoke.

"You are all failing to notice that the savior is nothing but a young boy with too large a burden on his shoulders. You talk about duty. How is it a teenage boy's duty to save the world? How can you all place such pressure on his shoulders, and not expect him to sink. You make me sick," he snarled.

"You treat him worse than the rest of us combined," Molly shrieked, others nodding along in agreement.

"Actually, Professor Snape gave me exactly what I needed, when I needed it," Said a quiet voice from the doorway. Harry had returned, looking much calmer and in control than he had before leaving. "He didn't let me believe in the hype that surrounds the 'boy who lived', and he saved my arse more times than I care to count. So no, Mrs Weasley, he hasn't treated me worse than anyone else. At least he never changed, and I could rely on that, no matter how harsh he seemed."

Harry nodded at Severus, who inclined his head slightly as Harry retook the seat he had left.

"Have you made a decision, Harry?" Arthur asked, to which Harry, Dumbledore and Severus all groaned.

"You expect a decision tonight?" Harry asked incredulously. "If that's what you're waiting for, think again. I need more information first, and then I need time to think, and to talk to Professor Snape alone. Headmaster, what does the spell actually do, and what will the effects be, to both me and the Professor?"

"The spell will take form in a bond between you both, mind, body and soul. You will be connected completely. In effect, you will be the Master, and for anything Severus want's to do, he must have your permission. He will be completely reliant on you, Harry, which I know will be uncomfortable for the both of you. Severus will also be completely unable to use Magic, as his magic will be more or less transferred to you through the bond.

The reason I wish for you to complete the bond, is so that you Harry, will be able to use Severus' magic to bolster your own, making you doubly powerful. This, I believe is the 'power he knows not.' The advantage to Severus, will be with you as his master, you will be able to quell any and all pain he receives through his mark. Since he was found to be a spy, Voldemort has been attacking him through it multiple times a day."

Harry sat silently pondering the facts. He would have the power to beat Voldemort once and for all, and Professor Snape would be able to be without pain, but did that truly make up for the fact that he would be my slave. He also pondered the fact that he hadn't been aware Voldemort was attacking Snape through the Mark. Harry didn't want a slave, he certainly didn't want so much power over another person.

"What kind of timeline would we be working on?" He asked.

"The transference of Power takes sixty days to complete in it's entirety, and during that time, Severus cannot use his magic as it may disrupt the exchange. After that, it will be a case of waiting for the right time to strike. The sooner the transfer begins, the better of course."

"And afterwards? I'll be able to release his magic back to him and release him of... servitude?" Harry asked, despising the final word.

"You will. It isn't a permanent spell, though it will take about a week again for the transference to happen."

Harry nodded. "Is that everything we need to be aware of?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, staring straight at Harry.

Once Harry was almost sure he was being told the truth, he nodded again.

"Professor Snape, would you care to meet up in the morning to discuss this further?" he asked.

"Come to my quarters at nine am. We'll have breakfast and talk," Severus offered, and Harry smiled slightly.

"Okay. Headmaster, is that all?"

"It is, Harry. Thank you for being so mature about this."

"Do I have a choice?" Harry asked, though everyone in the room seemed to know that was a rhetorical question, because he didn't get an answer.

xxxx

The following morning, at exactly nine o clock, Harry knocked on the Potions Master's door. It was answered swiftly, and Harry was invited in. The quarters were nice, in Harry's opinion, all neutral tones of cream and brown. Book cases seemed to fill the walls, without looking too busy, and the couch and chair looked very comfortable.

Severus showed Harry through to the kitchen, where a dining table was set for two. A menu lay beside each plate, and as Harry sat down, he looked at it with slight confusion.

"The menu is there because obviously, the same amount of choices in the Great Hall would never fit on a small dining table such as this," Severus told him, only a slight hint of snark in his voice as he sat down opposite Harry.

Harry watched how Severus ordered, merely by tapping the thing he wanted on his menu with his wand and copied him, ordering scrambled eggs on toast, with coffee.

"So, I'm sure you must have questions," Severus said as their breakfast arrived.

Harry nodded, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Why are you so accepting of it all?" he asked as he began eating.

"I have no other options, Potter. Besides, there are far worse Masters than what you will be. I know. I've served two," Severus muttered darkly, before he too started eating.

The ate in silence, the only noise being the occasional scrape of cutlery on the plates. Once they had finished, Severus ordered them both another coffee before gesturing Harry to the living room.

Seating themselves, they continued to talk.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you everything last night," Severus begun, pausing when Harry scoffed. His questioning look made Harry raise his eyebrow.

"When does Dumbledore ever tell me everything?" He asked bitterly, to which Severus could only nod.

"We'll be living in a safe house after the... _enslavement_. We will be assigned two house elves, but other than that, we'll have no one else with us for the entirety of the sixty days. We may also send no letters out to anyone, so as to not give away our position."

"The house elves are incapable of delivering letters, then?" Harry muttered, shaking his head. "I swear, for all his brains, the Headmaster can be a bloody idiot. I assume we won't be allowed to leave the safe house, either?"

"You assume correctly. I'm not entirely sure what the purpose of the safe house is, when you have Grimmauld which is perfectly protected, but as always, the Headmaster knows best."

The sarcasm was undeniable in Severus' voice and it made Harry chuckle.

"You know I'll make it as easy as possible for you. I don't want a slave, Professor, certainly I would hate to take anyone's free will away."

"I know. That's partially the reason I agreed to the plan so easily. The thought of the Dark Lord being gone is also a contributing factor."

"I understand that. Truly, but I still can't help feel that there might be another way. I also can't help feeling resentful to the Order, especially those telling me it is my_ duty_. I owe them nothing, and if I walked away from the war completely, only then would it sink in," Harry replied, the last bit more so to himself than to the older man.

"I can understand your feelings, but you are too much a Gryffindor to do such a thing," was the reply, and for the first time ever, it didn't sound like an insult.

Harry smiled slightly.

"So, shall we go and give the Headmaster the _joyous_ news?"

"I'm inclined to let him sweat it out for a few days, but the sooner it is done, the sooner it can be undone," Severus replied, standing up. Harry followed suit, and together, they walked the familiar corridors to the Headmaster's office.

xxxx

Harry sat beside Severus, scowling at the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster. He seemed entirely too happy about the whole thing, and he was pissing Harry off.

"I'm very glad you've decided to continue with the plan's my boys. Shall we get this underway? The safe house is ready for you whenever you're ready."

"One more thing," Harry said, halting the Headmaster from picking up his wand. "How do I stop the pain from the mark?"

"Ah, you must simply have skin to skin contact with Severus to stop the pain. A hand on his hand, or his shoulder would be plenty enough, I should think."

Harry and Severus both nodded, and Harry turned to Severus.

"You will tell me when you are in pain," He said, to which the older man nodded.

"The bond will tell you when Severus is in pain, Harry, no need to worry," Dumbledore said, standing up. He walked around his desk, asking the other two to stand as well. They stood facing one another, with Dumbledore in the middle.

"Harry James Potter, do you accept Severus Tobias Snape as your slave?"

"I, Harry James Potter, do so accept."

"Severus Tobias Snape, do you accept Harry James Potter as your master?"

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, do so accept."

"Severus, hand Harry your wand please."

Severus did so, a look of dread entering his eyes as he handed his wand to Harry, who took it carefully, stowing it in an inside pocket of his cloak.

"Servitus enim translationem antiqui dominum et servum a vobis erit usque ad finem exigit magister," Dumbledore intoned. Harry felt the bond instantaneously, as did Severus, who fell to his knees before Harry.

Harry stared at Severus, a hand on his mouth. He knew it was slavery, but he never expected anything like this.

"Prof -" Harry choked on the word. He looked at Dumbledore. "What the hell was that?"

"You can no longer call him Professor, Harry, as that would imply he is your better. Severus will do."

Harry nodded.

"Severus, please get up. Don't kneel before me again, unless I ask you too."

Severus stood up, a thankful look in his eyes as he nodded at Harry.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" Dumbledore asked gently. Harry scowled at him. How would he feel if he'd just sworn servitude.

Severus tried to answer, before sighing and looking at Harry, who also sighed.

"You can talk, Severus, to whoever you wish, whenever you wish."

"I feel like a slave, Albus. What are the floo co-ordinates for the safe house?"

"Ah, of course. Just say Evan Cottage, and the floo will take you straight there. I'll lock it up as soon as you've left."

Severus took a step forward before wincing in pain and again, looking at Harry.

"Go on ahead, Severus, I'll follow on straight behind you," Harry sighed. He watched as the Floo swallowed his... slave up, and sighed again.

"Can I not just order him to act as he wishes?" Harry asked Dumbledore before he flooed out.

"You could, but if Severus doesn't know if he's doing something you wouldn't approve, it could cause him pain."

Harry groaned, putting a hand to his head. It was aching really badly.

"I'll be off then. I'll send communications through the house elves."

"Good luck, my boy," Dumbledore said, eyes still twinkling, as Harry flooed from his office. It was going to be a long sixty days.

xxxx

Harry exited the floo to find Severus sitting morosely on the couch. He glanced around the room, pleasantly surprised to find a very nice living room. He had seen other safe houses that the Order kept, and they were no where near as nice.

"Severus, is there anything you'd like to do?"

"I'd like to look around the house, please Master," Severus replied, wincing at the Master.

"Please don't call me Master. Call me Harry," Harry replied, feeling sick.

"Okay Harry. Merlin, thank you," Severus said in relief. Harry just nodded, before he left the room, intent on looking around the cottage himself. He was quite happy with what he found, until he got to the bedroom.

The _Only_ Bedroom.

Severus was already there, looking mortified and rather angry as he read from a piece of parchment. When Harry entered the room, Severus immediately handed him the parchment.

"Have you finished reading it," Harry asked, not taking the parchment. When Severus shook his head, Harry told him to finish reading it before handing it over. He already knew from the look on Severus' face that he wasn't going to like what it said. When he finished reading, Harry took the parchment from him with a thank you.

_Dear Harry and Severus,_

_I know you are likely to be very angry with me right now, and rightly so. I didn't tell you the last aspect of the spell, mainly because I know both of you would have declined casting the spell to begin with had you known about it. The last aspect, something absolutely necessary for the transference is that you must share a bed for a minimum of six hours per every twenty four hours._

_I understand that this isn't what you signed up for, and you have every right to be annoyed with me, but I must do what I must do to put an end to the tyranny of Voldemort. Please understand, I don't mean to cause either of you any discomfort._

_I await what I'm sure will be a rather colorful letter. Merely call for Mitzy, she is one of the house elves assigned to you, and she will aid you with parchment and a quill and she will deliver the letter to me._

_Albus Dumbledore._

"That meddling old bastard," Harry muttered, before calling for Mitzy. Asking for the parchment and quill, she handed them over and awaited Harry's letter. As Harry finished, he handed the letter to Severus.

"Have you anything to add?" Harry asked, holding out a quill. Severus read the letter, snorted and shook his head.

"He'll be here within a minute of reading that," Severus told him, as Harry handed the letter to Mitzy.

"I know," Harry replied. "Are you hungry or anything?" he asked. Severus started to talk but choked once more on his words.

"Severus, you are welcome to talk freely to me, about anything, be it needs, wants or just to chat," Harry said, and Severus stopped choking.

"Thank you. I'd like a coffee please."

"Then let's go to the dining room and await our guest. Or... I think that should be pest."

xxxx

Dumbledore arrived within minutes of Mitzy returning. Harry rolled his eyes. He watched as the old man entered the dining room, and he snarled when the man shook his head in disappointment. Dumbledore took a seat, and Mitzy fetched him a cup of tea.

"Care to share the reason for your visit, _Headmaster_? We parted not half an hour ago."

Dumbledore placed the letter on the table between them. "I think you know why I'm here, Harry," he replied.

Harry took a sip of his coffee.

"Go on then, try and convince me why I should leave the enslavement in tact. You know I could end it, right now if the feeling takes me, so I'd _recommend_ you tell me the truth."

"I knew you wouldn't agree to it if you knew you had to share a bed. I knew you would be angry that I hadn't told you the whole truth, but I didn't expect you to resort to threats such as ending the spell early Harry. You know how important this is, and without it, we may as well give magical Britain over to Voldemort right now. Please, Harry, see reason."

"At this moment in time, Headmaster, I'm angry, I'm disillusioned by you, and I'm damn well fucking annoyed that you though it was okay to keep something of this magnitude away from us when it mattered most. What if I turned out to not be the person you think I am, and I decided to take advantage of Severus in bed one night. I could order him to yield to me, you know. I could do what I wanted to him and you couldn't stop me. Did you think of that?"

"I know you are not like that, Harry. I have never believed Severus to be in any danger during your time under this spell. Not once."

"Well, you're right about that. I won't hurt him, though you should probably be glad it isn't you under the spell. I would make you hold your breath until I finished my coffee," Harry muttered.

Severus snorted.

"Will you keep the spell invoked?" Dumbledore asked, trepidation coloring his tone.

"Severus? What would you like me to do?"

"Other than forcing the Headmaster to go tap dancing with an acromantula, you mean? I think we should keep the spell in tact, providing there are no other surprises from out illustrious Headmaster."

"Well, Headmaster? Anything you feel you need to tell us?"

Albus shook his head.

"Very well. Any other surprises, Dumbledore, and I'll end the spell before contacting you, so you had better have told us everything."

"I have."

Harry nodded, and Dumbledore swiftly left the cottage.

"You handled that rather well," Severus said with a small chuckle.

Harry grinned. "Thanks. Is there anything you'd like to do for the day? I noticed a rather full looking potions lab in the cellar."

"May I brew?"

"Of course. Would you like me to call you for dinner?"

"Please."

"I'll have Mitzy come and get you at six thirty then," Harry said, getting up from the table. "If you need anything, call Mitzy to come and get me. I'll be by the pool, outside."

"We have a pool?"

"We do. Did you look anywhere else other than the bedroom when you went to explore before?"

"No, the letter kind of shocked me to a standstill."

"Ah, well, the pool is just by the kitchen if you need me."

Severus nodded his thanks and left the kitchen for the cellar, thankful that Harry was keeping his word.

xxxx

As promised, Harry called Severus to dinner that evening, and they enjoyed a peaceful meal together. Neither was in the mood for talking, both thinking about the situation of the bed, and how uncomfortable they were about having to share one.

After dinner, Harry settled himself in the living room with a book, after telling Severus to do whatever it was he wanted to do. He was surprised then, that the older man joined him not much longer with a book of his own. They sat fairly comfortably together on the large settee, one at either end, and spent a few hours reading in front of the fire.

Harry was almost asleep when a sharp nudge in his mind told him there was a problem. He opened his eyes to see Severus tensed up, pain shining from his eyes.

"The mark?" Harry asked, sitting up quickly. At the tense nod, he gently placed a hand on Severus' cheek. The relief was immediate. Severus relaxed, the pain leaving his eyes.

"How long do the attacks last?" Harry asked quietly, placing his free hand on top of Severus' so he could move the other from his cheek.

"It differs. Sometimes, it can be as little as ten minutes, other times as long as three hours."

Harry nodded. "Come on then, we may as well go to bed. I can keep my hand on yours, and you'll be able to sleep, hopefully."

They walked to the bedroom, careful not to dislodge their joined hands. It would have been easier had they just held hands, but neither made the suggestion.

In the bedroom, Harry looked awkwardly at the bed, then at Severus.

"Would you like me to transfigure your clothing?" he asked.

With Severus' stiff nod, Harry turned the Potions Master clothes into a set of silk black pyjama's.

"How did you know?" Severus asked, frowning.

"I don't know, I just did. Maybe it's something to do with the spell?" he offered, turning his own clothes into loose bottoms and a t'shirt. He had never been one for silk.

They climbed awkwardly into bed, lying side by side on their backs. Their joined hands lay in the middle of them, both arms held stiffly.

"You can take it off for a second, to see if he's still attacking," Severus offered, but Harry shook his head. "I can still feel it. I'll know when he stops."

"You can feel the pain?"

"I can feel an echo of it. Don't worry, it's not terrible. I can ignore it if I choose to."

Severus nodded. They lay together, neither knowing how long for, in silence. Harry finally felt the echo in his head fade away and he moved his hand.

"Thank you, Harry."

"No problem."

"And... Thank you for today. It's nice to know you won't be bossing me around the whole time."

"You though I would?"

"Not really, but there was always the chance."

"I guess so. I hope you believe now that I have no desire to keep you from doing anything you wish."

"I do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Severus, sleep well."

Harry turned onto the side facing the wall, at the same time as Severus turned the opposite way. The following morning, neither of them mentioned they woke up with Severus spooning Harry. Neither of them mentioned the hand Harry had on Severus' arm. Neither of them mentioned they were both sporting Morning Glory, and neither of them mentioned they rather liked sharing a bed.

It would be a few weeks until that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, next chapter. I hope you enjoy, and as always, leave a review should it make you as happy as it does me :P**

**Word Count This Chapter, Without AN -3346**

**Mine **

The days passed easily, the two getting comfier with each other as they did. They began talking instead of reading in the evenings, Severus opening up to Harry far easier than Harry would have thought possible. He wondered if it was a side effect of the spell, but didn't worry to much about it. Harry returned the favor, telling Severus of the Dursley's, of happenings that he may have missed at school.

Severus had been amazed when Harry told him the full story of the Chamber of Secrets, and had been further amazed when Harry promised to take him down there when they were both free from the spell and back at Hogwarts.

They had exchanged a few letters with Dumbledore, though Harry remained frostily civil in the correspondence. He had yet to even think about forgiving the Headmaster for his conniving manipulations. Severus refused to add to the letters, claiming he had nothing to say to the old man, but he read everything Harry wrote and the replies.

They had been there for nine days when Severus surprised Harry by joining him by the pool. They lay in companionable silence for much of the afternoon. While Harry swam, Severus sat on the edge of the pool, his legs in the water as he kicked water at Harry when he passed. At least he did until Harry gave his leg a tug, pulling him into the water.

Looking something like a drowned rat, Severus spluttered for several moments, before eventually joining Harry in his laughter. They enjoyed a water fight for the next hour, only leaving the pool when Mitzy informed them that dinner would be served in half an hour. Racing to the shower saw Severus' first real test of the spell.

Reaching the shower, Severus grinned.

"I win, I get to go first," he gloated, before putting his hands to his head. A sharp pain was shooting from one side to the other and back again. He was bent slightly in pain, and Harry didn't know what on earth was going on.

"Severus," Harry shouted, "what's wrong."

When he received no answer, he sighed.

"Severus, tell me what is wrong."

"My head. I don't think the spell liked me taunting you. Go on and shower, I'll wait."

The pain seemed to ease off, though it didn't leave completely. Severus stood up straight again, moving to the side so Harry could go into the bathroom.

"Severus, go and take a shower," Harry said, not quite commanding, but the order was still there. Severus' pain subsided completely.

"Thank you," he sighed. "I won't be long."

"Take as long as you want," Harry replied, taking a seat on the bed. He didn't mind waiting, and he wished the spell could understand his feelings on certain matters. He hoped this wouldn't set them back, he had been enjoying their easy companionship much more than he expected to. He heard the shower turn on and smiled slightly. A week ago, he never would have believed he would be enjoying sharing a house with Severus Snape, despite the civility that had fallen between them before that.

xxxx

Another attack from Voldemort took hold that night, when, strangely enough, they had been sitting almost the same positions, though rather than reading they had been chatting quietly in front of the fire.

Feeling brave, Harry laced their fingers together, marveling at just how perfect they seemed to fit together. Severus stared at their hands, and at first Harry thought he might have offended the older man. He relaxed when he saw the tiny smile that appeared on Severus' lips.

There was no need for transfiguration that evening, both of them already being in their sleepwear after their showers. They walked up the stairs, standing back to back while each went to the toilet, before climbing into bed.

The awkwardness that had surrounded them the first night was completely erased now, each used to and enjoying the others proximity.

They lay face to face this time, their hands between them, and just looked at each other. No talking was necessary it seemed. Severus moved his head closer, before jerking back.

"The spell?" Harry asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Severus, tell me what you was going to do," Harry said, gazing straight into the oynx eyes.

"I was going to kiss you, but the spell wouldn't let me."

"Because it wasn't sure if I wanted you to?"

A stiff nod was the only reply.

"Severus."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

xxxx

When Harry woke the next morning, he found himself snuggled into Severus' side, with his arm over his chest. Severus had an arm resting under Harry's head, and the other lay on top of Harry's on his chest. Harry had never been more comfortable than he was in that moment and he was loath to move.

"I know you're awake, Harry," came the velvety voice of Severus, and Harry chuckled.

"I am, but I'm comfortable. Are you in a rush to get up?"

"Not particularly. I'm rather happy the way I am at the moment."

"Good," Harry replied, closing his eyes. He never wanted to move, though of course he knew he would have to eventually. Drifting back off to sleep, he felt Severus stroking his back. It felt right. It felt natural. And the feelings coursing through him at that moment scared the life out of him.

xxxx

On the twenty first day, Harry and Severus were summoned back to Hogwarts for an Order meeting. Harry scoffed when he received the letter.

"He's a pain in the arse," he muttered, passing off the letter for Severus to read, who groaned when he finished.

"Can you not order me to stay here?" he asked, only half joking. Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"Alright, so we'll have some fun with them. Dumbledore won't fall for it, but some of the other's will. Severus, I'm going to give you an order in a moment, but if you don't like it, you have my permission to ignore it. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Severus replied, nerves fluttering a little in his stomach. So far, Harry had only ever give him an order to help him be released from pain, caused by either the Mark or the spell.

"When we arrive at the meeting, you are to behave like your normal caustic self. I want to see snide remarks, sarcastic comments, call me names, do what you will. I will know you don't mean them, so there will be no need for any kind of punishment."

Severus grinned, seeing where Harry was going with his idea. He nodded his agreement, before Harry told him to floo through first. With a quick kiss, Severus left, Harry following through a minute after, after giving Severus time to move away from the floo.

He stumbled through, as was his way, and almost laughed at the faces of the Order when Severus sneered at him.

"Graceful as always, Potter. Merlin only knows how _you_ are going to save us from the Dark Lord when even a floo can beat you."

Gasps reigned as Harry sighed. "Of course, Severus. Do sit down, huh," he said, taking his own seat.

"Yes _sir_, anything you say _sir_," Severus replied sarcastically, taking the seat next to Harry.

"Harry, why on earth are you letting him speak to you like that?! Order him to stop," Molly shrieked.

"And take away his free will. No thanks."

"He's all about free will, is Potter. Why, I threw a glass at him not three days ago and he didn't even punish me," Severus said, gleefully. "I got very lucky with my _master_."

Harry chanced a glance at Dumbledore and saw the twinkle at full force. Of course, the old man knew that the bond itself would punish Severus for such a violent act. He looked rather amused though, and didn't appear in any rush to stop them from having their fun.

"Can we get the meeting over with, I still have cauldrons to clean at home," Harry said, wincing at the sheer volume of Molly Weasley's outrage.

"How dare you take advantage of such a kind young man! After all he's doing for you..." It seemed to go on forever, and she seemed to just be working herself up further. Severus sat smirking at her, while Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes at Dumbledore. When it seemed the Headmaster was about to reign her in, Harry smiled.

The smile soon slipped off his face when he saw Molly whip out her wand and aim a purple spell towards_ his_ Severus. So fast on the draw that no one even saw it, Harry cast a shield charm around Severus. He stood up as the spell was disintegrated, slamming his hands on the table.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you cast a spell on someone with no control of their magic. Severus is_ mine_, Molly, and if you or anyone does that again, I'll hex you so badly your own fucking children won't recognise you. Do you understand me? I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Harry didn't realise his magic had become almost visible, that the aura surrounding him was magnificent, that he was scaring the Order half to death. Molly mumbled a yes as she put her wand away, keeping wary eyes on Harry as she did so.

A hand on Harry's shoulder had him turning his head so fast, he would later complain he had whiplash, had him relaxing in seconds as Severus guided him back into his seat. With a deep breath, Harry regained control of his emotions, and his magic and nodded to Severus. He was about to turn away, to speak to Dumbledore when Severus tensed in pain.

The warning signal in Harry's head tingled, and he quickly laced his fingers with Severus', placing their joined hands on the table.

"He's at it again?" Dumbledore asked sadly.

Harry nodded. "It happens fairly frequently, evening out about once a day. Usually in the evening. Are you alright," He asked, turning to ask Severus the question. Severus nodded, a faint smile touching his lips at the caring way Harry asked.

"A rather amusing trick to play on us when you arrived, Harry. I imagine it was your idea, since Severus wouldn't have been able to speak to you like that without your permission?"

"Of course. It's rather boring at that cottage after a while, we thought it might give us something to laugh about later. I rather thought that no one would be cowardly enough to hex someone who has no access to their magic," Harry finished, with a rather pointed look at Molly who had the good grace to look down.

"Indeed. Well, it did give us an indication that the spell is working. Your magic was magnificent just then Harry, much more intensified than usual. I wonder... Perhaps if we have Severus at wherever you meet Voldemort, I wonder if it would flare like that again, should Severus find himself in any danger."

"Absolutely not!" Harry growled.

"Harry, I want to be at the battle," Severus whispered to him.

"No," Harry growled again. "I will not allow you to be used as bait, Severus. You have no use of your magic. Your wand would be as useful as any stick from any tree. No."

"I'm not weak," Severus replied, and Harry hated the hurt look in his eyes.

"You won't be there, Severus. I _will not_ allow you to get hurt," Harry replied softly, the unsaid 'even if that means I lose you', was evident in his eyes as he stared at Severus.

Severus stared at him for a moment, before resolutely looking away.

Harry sighed. "What else needs to be discussed, Headmaster. I have a headache coming on."

"We've received intelligence that Voldemort will be attacking Hogwarts in just short of two months. Since you have just over a month until the transference is complete, it's rather good timing. We'll be discussing the protections of the castle, and assembling where people will be, Harry, but if you prefer, I can come to the cottage next week and give you a run down. You'll have the most important job, though in terms of planning at least, it will be the simplest."

"Of course," Harry muttered. "That's fine, Headmaster, I'll see you in a week. Severus, would you prefer to come back with me now, or remain until the end of the meeting?"

"There isn't much use me being here, is there," Severus muttered, standing up, and following Harry to the floo.

Harry waved a hand for him to go first, and he followed after without so much as a glance at everyone else. Severus was waiting in the living room.

"You aren't going to allow me to be at Hogwarts for what will hopefully be the final battle?" He asked flatly.

"Without magic, what will you do, except cause me a headache while I concentrate on looking after you while also trying to kill one of the worst Dark Lords in two hundred years?" Harry replied, the same flat tone to his voice.

"I don't need looking after!"

"You are my responsibility. There for, I would have no choice but to keep you with me and protect you. You know that, Severus."

"You said you wouldn't take away my free will, and that is exactly what you are doing!"

"Shout at me all you want, Severus, it won't change my mind. I won't let you get hurt, and if that means losing you on a personal level, as I know you are about to throw at me, then so be it. I'm going to lie down. Do as you wish, but don't leave the wards."

"I wondered how long it would be until you started to give me orders. You thought you could lull me into a relationship, into feeling secure, and then start ordering me around like a slave. I knew you were to good to be true," Severus uttered, throwing a disgusted look in Harry's direction.

"If that is how you see things, then you don't know me as well as I hoped you did. Perhaps this is for the best," Harry replied quietly, sighing. He left the room, leaving an angry and confused Severus Snape to rage alone.

xxxx

Harry didn't come down stairs at dinner time, in fact he didn't come down at all. At midnight, Severus slowly made his way to bed, not completely surprised to find Harry awake, though he was facing the wall, away from Severus' side of the bed. From what little light there was in the room, Severus could see his eyes looked suspiciously red. Guilt rushed through him at the sight. He knew he had been unreasonable, but he didn't know how to fix it.

"You didn't eat anything," Severus said quietly.

"No."

"You should eat. You're going to need your strength."

"I'll eat tomorrow. Go to sleep Severus."

"Is that an order?"

"No. It's a request. I don't feel up to a midnight chat tonight."

Severus reached out to touch Harry, but before he did, he let his arm drop to the bed. He didn't deserve forgiveness after the way he had acted today, never mind anything else. He sighed, before turning away from Harry.

xxxx

The following morning when Severus woke up, it took him a minute or so to realise why he was much colder than he was now accustomed to. Harry wasn't there. He must have left the bed as soon as he was able, Severus thought with a sinking feeling in his chest. Following his usual morning routine, he got ready and headed downstairs, hoping to find Harry at the table for breakfast.

As hoped, Harry was there, with an almost empty plate in front of him, sipping on his morning cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Severus said as he sat down, his usual breakfast appearing before him.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well," Harry replied, and Severus was disheartened to hear his tone as flat as it had been the previous night.

"Not particularly."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't know if you have any plans for today, but you can do as you want, just don't leave the wards. If you need me, I'll be by the pool."

Severus thought back to the day they had so much fun by the pool, and suddenly, he didn't want his breakfast. He watched Harry leave the room, cup in hand, and wondered if he had just watched his last chance at happiness walk out on him. Could he go out to the pool and sit with Harry. He didn't think he would be welcome, somehow. Pushing his breakfast away, he picked up his coffee and made his way to the lab, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate but feeling he might as well at least try.

xxxx

The next time Voldemort attacked Severus' mark, it was three am, and the jolt of pain saw both Harry and Severus waking. Harry quickly laid a hand on Severus arm, similar to the first night it was necessary.

"Harry, you don't have to do this," Severus whispered into the dark. Harry cast lumos, before putting the lamp on. Placing his wand back on the bedside table, he scowled at Severus.

"So what? Not only am I a bad 'Master', I'm also a cruel enough bastard to leave you in pain. Your confidence in me is astounding, Severus, really."

"I know it hurts you more than you're letting on."

"And a liar to boot. Flattery will get you everywhere. Do me a favor and be quiet while I get my blocks in place."

As Harry took a minute to sort out his mind shields to block the pain, Severus remained silent. He laid his hand gently on Harry's only to move it when Harry flinched.

"I am sorry," Severus whispered. "For everything I said. I was hurt, and angry, but it was no excuse."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm no so delicate that hurt feelings will stop me from doing what needs to be done."

Severus flinched at that, and Harry turned to look at him.

"Is it still hurting?" he asked, concern lacing his tone this time.

"The Mark doesn't hurt, no," Severus muttered the clarification.

"Then what does hurt?"

"My chest. Right where my heart used to be before I fucked everything up," Severus replied, his voice barely even a whisper. Harry was surprised to see a tear slip from his eye into the pillow.

"I truly am sorry for everything I said to you, Harry."

"It's alright. I should have spoken to you about it first, but I didn't realise it was going to be sprung on me in a meeting. I can understand why you were angry."

Harry wiped gently at the wet cheek of Severus face. Severus took his hand, pressing it to his mouth.

"I missed you."

"I haven't been anywhere," Harry replied, frowning.

"You haven't been 'here'," Severus replied, pulling Harry closer, into a tight embrace. Still skin to skin, he wrapped his arms around the younger man, promising himself to never let him go.

"You're mine, Harry Potter, enslavement spell be damned."

Harry smiled, placing a soft kiss to Severus' jaw.

"There's nowhere, and no one I would rather be with than right here, Severus. Believe that if you believe nothing else."

"I do."


	4. Chapter 4

******I hope you enjoy this one, like the others, (which I'm assuming you liked if you got this far) and please drop a review and let me know what you think.**

**Word Count for this chapter, without A/N - 3436**

* * *

**Inevitable**

The rest of the days spent in the cottage as they transferred Severus' magical power were blissfully simple, with laughs, smiles, and kisses aplenty. Of course they had spats, every now and then, strong disagreements perhaps, but all of them ended within minutes, usually because one the men could no longer keep their laughs to themselves. Harry marveled at how easy it was, when before he had been dreading taking a slave.

The difference, he knew, was that he didn't treat Severus anything like a slave, and he didn't let Severus treat him like a master. They were equals as much as the spell would allow them to be, though Severus still couldn't use magic. When the sixty days were over, Dumbledore flooed to the cottage to speak with them.

"Hello, Harry, Severus. How are you both?"

"I'm well, Headmaster," Harry replied, as Severus nodded.

Sitting at the dining room table, served with tea, coffee and cakes, Dumbledore explained the new intelligence he had received in regards to the attack Voldemort planned on the school.

"It will happen a week from today. The Death Eaters, along with the gruesome creatures they have gathered will be coming in from two separate ways. One lot, the more powerful of the bunch, will be entering from the main gates, storming the castle, as it were. The second wave will be coming in through the forest in what they are hoping will be a sneak attack. I've been speaking to the creatures of the forest, and the centaurs are willing to fight, as are the Acromantula, or so Hagrid informs me.

Voldemort will be coming in through the main gates behind his forces. Harry, it has been decided that you will wait, with your invisibility cloak and firebolt, at the top of the astronomy tower where you will have an unobstructed view of Voldemort entering the grounds. You will not engage in battle unless absolutely necessary until Voldemort shows up. Do you understand that?"

Harry sighed but reluctantly agreed. After all, it wouldn't do to be murdered by a stray spell before he even reached Voldemort. He glanced at Severus, praying they weren't about to have the same argument from weeks ago.

"Where will I be?" Severus muttered, looking back at Harry.

"Here, where it's safe. I'll come back to you, Severus. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes. I can, and I am promising you that. Have faith in me, Severus."

xxxx

Severus remained quiet for the rest of the day, and Harry worried about him. He just didn't know how to fetch it up without another argument. Things had been going so well between them, and he didn't want to ruin it. Climbing into bed alone, Harry sighed. Severus had told him he would be up soon, but Harry knew the Potions Master well enough to know he was avoiding speaking to Harry.

Over an hour later, Harry heard Severus sneaking into the bedroom. He was lay in darkness, and made sure to stay still so Severus would think he was asleep. He listened as Severus did his usual nightly routine before he felt the bed dip as Severus climbed in. Harry was disappointed but not surprised when Severus didn't wrap his arms around him the way he normally did. Gathering his courage, Harry turned to lie on his back, trying to find the right words to say to the stubborn man.

"There's a week until the battle. I'll release you, you can have your magic back," Harry whispered into the darkness, almost smiling when he felt Severus jerk in surprise.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and that's_ really_ saying a lot."

"You obviously want to fight. I can't leave you here if you don't want to be here, but I also refuse to leave you unable to protect yourself. I'll still face Voldemort, Severus, I'm not trying to shirk my responsibilities. I'll still try and beat him."

Both were silent for a moment, both knowing Harry would more than likely die in the attempt without the surge to his magical powers.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like this, Harry. It wasn't my intention to have you believe I don't want you to use my power. It's the thought of staying home, while you're out there fighting the bad guys, and doing nothing to protect you. Don't you see that?"

"I do understand, Severus, and if it was me in your position, I'd feel exactly the same. But just think about this, if our positions _were_ reversed, where would you rather I was? Unable to defend myself in the middle of a battle, or in a safe house where no harm could come to me?"

"I'd order you to stay here. Alright. I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to apologise for. Just stay safe, and I'll come home to you, and we'll live happily ever after. Well, some form of that anyway."

Severus chuckled.

"I never thought I would be glad for this spell, you know, but I am. Even when it means I have to stay home. Without the spell, I might never have found you."

Harry smiled, sighing happily as he slipped into Severus' welcoming embrace.

"We would have ended up together at some point. We fit, Severus. It was inevitable."

xxxx

Harry kissed Severus softly on the lips after putting his cloak and broom by the floo. Severus could feel sadness in the kiss, as though Harry was trying to say goodbye without actually saying it. Severus wouldn't let him do that. He couldn't even contemplate the idea of Harry not returning home. He wouldn't contemplate it.

"You know I have to do this. I'm sorry," Harry muttered. Severus frowned at Harry, wondering what he was talking about.

"Severus, I forbid you from leaving the cottage until I return, or until a member of the Order comes to fetch you. I'm so sorry, Severus."

Severus sighed, gathering Harry into a hug. He had been expecting the order to come, and wasn't entirely sure why Harry was apologising. They had already had conversations about the necessity of such an Order, both of them being aware that without it, Severus would have followed Harry within an hour of him leaving. He thought it might be something to do with Harry not wanting to take away his free will away, but Severus understood, telling the younger man back in the hope's of making him feel a little better about it.

"Harry, I understand. Just make sure it's you coming back to me, okay?"

"I will. I'm fighting him for you, you know. So you can live without fear, and without the pain he causes you. I... I love you, Severus."

Severus gasped as the whispered admission. No one had ever said that to him before. Did he love Harry? The question seemed stupid, even in Severus' own head.

"I love you too, Harry. Come home. I'll be waiting in front of the fire for you."

"I'll come home to you. I will."

xxxx

Severus sat staring at the fire. He had been alone for almost an hour, and while he knew he had to be patient, the tension was killing him. He wondered how things were going, if the battle had even started yet. More so, he wondered what Harry was doing. Had he followed orders? Was he to waiting, waiting until the time was right, waiting until he could enter the battle, watching as people he cared for were murdered at the Death Eaters wands?

Severus didn't feel his eyes drooping, didn't realise he was asleep until a voice from the armchair across from him almost made him jump out of his skin.

"He's doing alright, Severus. Not a scratch on him at the moment," she said, and he knew the voice, as much as he knew he shouldn't be able to hear it.

"Am I dead?" he asked, watching with furrowed eyebrows as she chuckled, a musical sound he thought he would never hear again.

"No, merely asleep. I thought you could do with some company while you waited on Harry to come home," she replied. He stared at her eyes, the same eyes as her son.

"How do you know he's alive?"

"James is with him. He'll come and get me should the worst happen."

"Can Harry, I mean, can Harry see his father?" Severus asked, knowing how much that would mean to his... to the man he loved.

"He can't see him, but I imagine he'll be able to feel his presence. Thank you, Severus, for what you've given my son."

"The magic? I was the best option, how could I refuse him?"

"Ah, but he didn't ask you to do it. In fact, if I was paying attention, he didn't want to go through with it at all. Besides, it wasn't your magic I was talking about."

"Then what are you talking about, Lily. You should remember I prefer it when you talk plainly, I never did have time for word games."

"Ah, there's the Severus I remember. I was thanking you for how happy you make my son, Severus. It is a joy to see the sheer amount of happiness on my sons face when he is around you."

"Oh. Well, I am only returning the happiness he gives me. He... I care for him, a great deal more than I ever thought I could care for anyone."

"Hmm. You are lucky I'm choosing not to call you on the early behavior you displayed towards him. It's a good job he is the forgiving sort."

"I realise that, Lily, don't think I'm stupid not to."

"One thing I would never have called you Severus, is stupid. Stubborn? Blind? Well, those are another story completely."

They sat in silence for a while, both looking towards the fire.

"Why are you really here, Lily?"

"I'm here Severus, to bring you the comfort you need until you know Harry is safe. As soon as I know he's safe, I'll leave. Anyway, is it impossible to believe I wanted to visit with an old friend?"

"There is that slight problem of you being dead and everything," Severus replied, his worry about Harry manifesting itself as sarcasm.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Severus, or I'll leave you to angst by yourself. You should have more faith in him. He_ will_ come home to you."

"I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"I know. The battle has started, by the way."

"Have you got an internal radio or something?"

"No. I just have a certain... sense for these things. Harry will be joining the fight in... oh. Harry has already joined the fight. Don't look so alarmed, he followed his orders. James is with him, Severus, he will be fine."

"Oh, so the ghost of his father can protect him now, can he?"

"We aren't ghosts, Severus. I'm not actually sitting here, you're asleep. It's a... vision if you like."

"So I might just be having a dream, and the fight might not have started yet? Marvelous."

"Oh, no, you're not dreaming. It's like a... vision, I suppose, but not really. I don't know quite how to explain it, but just trust that this is real."

"I don't have much of a choice really. Plus, this is better than pacing. At least you can tell me what's going on."

"Are you positive you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Very well. The Order are doing well. Dumbledore is holding the Death Eater's up at the castle doors, along with Minerva and Remus, and a couple of the Aurors. Which, by the way, you must tell my son is not a career choice I agree with. He's been in enough danger to last him a lifetime."

"Like he'll believe me if I tell him any of this?"

"Really, Severus, are you a wizard or not? Use a pensieve and let him see."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Anyway, there have been some losses, the defence Professor, what was his name... oh Smelting, well, he took a killing curse to the back. Hestia died as well, saving young Hermione."

"I'm rather surprised Smelting didn't leave with the students. Defence teacher or not, he isn't the bravest of men."

Lily snorted. "He was trying to escape when the curse hit him."

"Ah." Severus replied, pausing when he saw Lily tense. "What's happening?"

"Harry's reached Voldemort. Harry's engaged him, and Voldemort looks pissed."

Severus felt all the muscles in his body protest as he tensed up, watching as Lily sat still on the chair, an occasional wince gracing her features, causing his heart to stop every time. She gasped every now and then, and he wanted to ask her what was happening but it was like he was frozen. His lips wouldn't move to ask the questions he wasn't sure he wanted an answer to.

After what seemed like forever, she seemed to relax, and even as he watched, she began to fade away.

"Lily! Lily, what happened?!"

"Harry'll be home soon," she said, her voice strangely echoing as she disappeared. As relief seeped into Severus' bones, he relaxed on the sofa.

xxxx

Severus woke slowly, disorientated as the floo flared green, indicating an imminent arrival. He sat up quickly, watching, waiting for his Harry to come through the fire. He wasn't disappointed.

Harry stumbled into the room, cuts all over his face and his bare arms. His clothes had been singed, and he was caked in both blood and mud. Every movement he made seemed to cause him pain, yet he fell into the outstretched arms of Severus, tears falling freely down his face as Severus held him close, trying to prove to himself that Harry was indeed alive and well, and more importantly, here.

After Harry settled down a little bit, he pulled back slightly to look at Severus.

"Severus Snape, I, Harry James Potter, release you from the enslavement placed upon you. You are free to do as you wish with no master to answer to. So Mote It Be."

A rush of magic fell between them, and Severus smiled. Harry handed him his wand back.

"Remember, Severus, no magic for another week."

"I know, Harry. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"That line might work on everyone else, but I know you better. Why didn't you go to the infirmary, and have these cuts healed?"

"The infirmary is full, Severus, with many people in worse states than I am. I just wanted to come home. We'll have to return to the castle tomorrow for a meeting with the headmaster, but other than that, we have another week here if you wish it?"

"That would be... perfect, Harry. I am in absolutely no rush to return to teaching, and grading, and boring meetings in the staff room. I would much rather remain here and care for you."

"I don't need a nurse, Severus. I need a partner."

"Then that is what you shall have. V...Voldemort. He is gone?"

"Would I be here, if he wasn't?"

"I had to ask."

"I know. Take me to bed Severus. We can deal with this in the morning."

"I'll take you to the bathroom, where you can shower, and then I'll have Mitzy fetch us a snack, and then, I'll take you to bed and show you exactly how much I missed you."

"Now that, is the best plan I've heard all day."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for coming home to me."

"I promised I would, didn't I?"

"That you did, Harry. That you did."

xxxx

Harry and Severus flooed to the Headmaster's office shortly after breakfast to find the old but happy man waiting for them.

"Harry, Severus, I trust you are both in good spirits?"

"As good as can be expected, Albus," Harry replied wearily, not missing Severus' expression at Harry referring to the Headmaster by his name. "He asked me to use his name, yesterday, Severus."

Severus chuckled as they both sat down in front of the Headmaster.

"Well, I'm sure you can both see through the window behind me, the repairs on Hogwarts have begun already. It shouldn't take long to have the old girl up and running again. Harry, you did tremendously well yesterday. You are, a true hero."

"I'm not a hero. Please, don't treat me any differently because of a battle that a lot of people took part it. You know how I feel about that."

"As you wish. I need a favor actually, and yes Severus, before you tell me, I know I am taking immense liberties. I'm unsure of whether you heard about the fate of our Defence teacher, while you were running for my floo yesterday, but suffice it to say that the poor man has, ah, gone on to his next great adventure, so to speak."

"He got hit in the back with a killing curse trying to escape the castle," Severus said absently to Harry who looked confused, before all three sitting there froze at the words.

"Severus? How would you know that?" Harry asked.

"I, ah... I would prefer to show you than tell you Harry, but I cannot until I can once again use my wand. Will you wait the required week for an explanation?"

Harry nodded, an unsure expression on his face.

"I'll be requiring use of your pensieve in a week, Albus, if that is alright by you?" Severus replied, already knowing that Albus wouldn't refuse him such a request.

"Of course, dear boy, anything you need."

"Thank you. The favor you require from Harry?"

"Ah, of course. Harry, I find myself in rather a pickle. I need myself a Defence Professor, and nowhere can I find out more suited for the position than yourself.I had planned on offering it to you over the summer, but as things stand, we'll have student's back next week, with no one to teach them. What say you, dear boy, will you help an old man out?"

"Me? You want me to teach?"

"Seriously?" Harry asked, sitting upright in the chair he had been previously lounging in.

"Seriously serious. You are the best man for the job Harry, and while I can think of many other more glamorous careers you would be equally suited to, I selfishly wish to keep the best of my students here with me," Albus replied, smiling at them both. Severus blushed at the compliment, though he would never have openly admitted that and Harry chuckled.

"I'd be delighted sir, if you'll do me a favor in return?"

"If it is in my power to grant it, I would do anything for you," Albus said, his eyes twinkling even brighter than usual.

"Will you take the lead at the Press conference scheduled for next week?"

Severus laughed at Harry, as Albus smiled warmly.

"Of course, Harry, though I hope you realise you will still have to attend?"

Harry grumbled but he nodded, causing the other men to laugh again.

"One last thing, my boys, and I'll let you return to the cottage. Have you reversed the spell?"

"I have," Harry replied. "Severus will have full use of his magic again this time next week."

"Brilliant news, Harry. Well, I'll let you two return to the cottage for your last week of relaxation before the work must begin. Harry, I'll send the schedules for the defence classes on tomorrow."

"Yes Sir, I mean, Albus. We'll see you in a week."

Dumbledore helped himself to a lemon drop as Harry and Severus left through the floo, smiling to himself as Fawkes perched on his shoulder.

"They are good for one another, Fawkes. We did a good job."

The musical reply had Albus' twinkle on full power as he left his desk, going to tell his staff the good news.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this little story :) drop a review on your way out if you please :D**

**Word Count Minus A/N - 2021 **

**Epilogue - Five months later **

Severus entered the quarters he shared with Harry to find a wonderful smell awaiting him. Harry had been busy, it seemed, as he looked at the beautifully decorated dining table. Harry was cooking, singing along with the wireless. He hadn't even realised Severus was watching him, something made obvious by the way he jumped when he saw him.

"Hello, Love," he greeted cheerfully, nipping over from the kitchen to give his fiance a welcome home kiss. Severus reciprocated the kiss, pulling the younger man into a loving hug, as he did so.

"What's all this?" He asked, gesturing to the table.

"I thought I'd treat you, is that alright?" He asked with a chuckle, making his way back to the kitchen. Severus loved Harry's cooking, though their busy schedules made it hard for Harry to have the time often. "There's a bath ready for you. When you've finished, I should have finished with cooking."

Severus walked to the kitchen for another kiss before he was off into the bathroom. Harry had used his favorite bubble bath, and there was a glass of scotch awaiting him as well. He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a thoughtful partner, but he knew he was never going to let him go.

He soaked in the bath until Harry put his head around the door, telling him dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes. He chuckled at the appearance of Harry, who apparently hadn't noticed he was wearing flour on his cheeks and nose like a badly painted clown. Rinsing himself off, and casting a quick drying charm, he dressed in his comfort clothes, something else he had never indulged in until Harry, and padded back into the kitchen. Seating himself at the dining table as Harry set a bowl of steaming soup in front of him, he wondered if it was possible for him to be any more content that he was right at that moment.

They chatted about Severus' day for a while, and Harry seemed in a good mood, right up until Severus asked how his day had been.

"Do you realise the date?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, it's the fourteenth of February, ah. You got swamped in Valentines, didn't you?" Severus chuckled. He had been expecting it, though he didn't know why it had put Harry in such a bad mood. He normally took such things in his stride, with a smile and a polite 'thanks but no thanks.'

"Yes. My office looks like an explosion in an out of date teddy and chocolate and flower factory. Honestly, Severus, it's bloody ridiculous. My classes, the females at least, have been a bloody nightmare today. None of them would be able to tell you what I tried to teach them, because they all sat looking like they'd been dosed with a bloody love potion!"

Severus couldn't help but laugh at the indignation on Harry's face as he spoke of the nightmare that was Valentines day. Severus had been agonising for weeks on whether he should get Harry something, but when Harry didn't make any mention of it, Severus though Harry, like Severus himself, believed the day to be a humongous waste of time.

"It's because they all appreciate just how perfect you really are. Shame for them, I'm not one for giving up anything that's mine," He replied nonchalantly, his lips twitching at the smile the sentiment brought to Harry's face.

"Thank you. I love you. I still think I'm going to tell Albus that from now on, I'm taking a week off every year from the eleventh until the eighteenth of February so I can avoid the stupid day altogether. I can just stay in bed and wait for you to get home."

"Like hell you will. It's alright Harry, don't worry. I'll fix it."

"No terrorizing the students. Other than that, fix ahead, because I won't have another day like this, not without loosing my mind completely."

Harry dropped the subject then, and Severus followed suit, already planning a way to keep the students from his Harry.

xxxx

The fourteenth of March began just like any other saturday for Harry, as he padded through the rooms he and Severus shared to the bathroom. Severus was... somewhere, probably with the Headmaster. Harry was sure he would be back soon, if only to enjoy the breakfast Harry would be making shortly. For some unfathomable reason, Severus loved Harry's cooking.

Harry made his way to the kitchen, stopping dead when he saw the dining table, complete with breakfast, a card and a rose. What on earth? He picked up the card, opening it to find it wasn't a card at all, but a letter from Severus.

_Dear Harry, _

_Much as I would love to be enjoying some of your wonderful cooking, I am in fact going to be busy all morning. I know this will all see mightily suspicious to you, but please trust me that you will enjoy it. At least, I hope you will. _

_Albus will be joining you at noon with the first part of your surprise. In the meantime, enjoy your breakfast, enjoy the bath that I am sure the house elves are already preparing for you, and enjoy a relaxing morning. _

_I love you with everything I am, _

_Severus. _

Frowning slightly, Harry set down the letter and sat down to his breakfast. A self heating charm had been placed on the plate, so everything was still warm. He ate absently, wondering what on earth Severus could be up to. Severus knew Harry wasn't one for surprises, so he must have a damn good reason for doing so.

As he had been instructed, he relaxed in the bath, spending far longer than usual in the spacious tub, before dressing in his comfy clothes and sitting on the sofa to do some marking. He wasn't sure if this was exactly relaxing, but it needed doing anyway, and it was taking his mind of whatever Severus was up to.

At exactly twelve o clock, a knock on the door announced the Headmaster.

"Ah, Harry, how are you on this fine day?" Albus said as he entered the door Harry opened, carrying what looked like a robe bag.

"Albus," Harry greeted, closing the door behind him. "Are you here to tell me just what Severus is up too?"

"Of course I'm not, Harry, merely here to help you get ready for his surprise. Here, he sent this for you to wear. Come on, now, chop chop. We have no time to waste."

Albus handed Harry the bag and ushered him in the direction of the bedroom to change. As soon as Harry closed the door he opened the bag, his heart in his mouth as he saw what awaited him. Exquisite silver robes lay awaiting him, with a green trim and green silk insides. It was the most beautiful robe Harry had ever seen, and from the cut, he also knew why he was required to wear it.

He sat on the bed, as tears of happiness fell from his eyes. He didn't know what had possessed Severus to do something like this in secret, but he was happy to go along with it. He had never had such an amazing surprise before, and it made him love Severus even more. Dressing quickly, he left the bedroom, finding Dumbledore still waiting in the living room.

The elderly wizard ushered Harry in, and turned him around, pulling his hair into a silver clasp at the base of his neck. Turning him back around, Albus pulled Harry into a loose embrace.

"I am glad you have one another, Harry. Both of you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you, Albus. Is it time to go?"

Albus didn't ask how Harry knew, he just smiled and nodded. As was tradition, Albus took Harry's arm and tucked it into his own, leading him from the dungeons, up through the school to the entrance hall.

Harry stopped walking just before they left the school to the grounds. Turning to Albus with a bright smile, he said, "I know I had no part in planning this, but I hope you know that if I had, I would have asked you to walk me down the aisle anyway."

"Thank you Harry. It does this old man some good to see you and Severus so happy, and I am intensely honored to be walking you to your future. Shall we?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep Severus waiting," Harry replied with a smile, turning back to the doors as they opened. His eyes immediately fixed onto Severus, who looked stunning in green robes with silver trim. Harry would have been offended by the Slytherin-ness if it wasn't in his wedding notes that those were the colors he wanted.

Walking slowly forward with Albus, Harry could see just how nervous Severus looked. Like he expected Harry to make a break for it at any moment.

Harry, of course, had no intention of even trying to run. He continued forward towards his future. To his Severus.

xxxx

As Severus spun Harry gently around the dance floor, he wondered if he would ever feel as happy as he did right in this moment. He pulled Harry close, oblivious to the smiling faces of the guests as they watched just how wrapped up in each other the two grooms were.

"Are you going to tell me what today was all about?" Harry asked with a small smile, looking up into the eyes of his husband.

"You caught me. Do you remember the very indignant speech you made on Valentines day?" Severus replied, laughter in his eyes as he looked down at the emerald eyes of Harry.

"How could I forget?" Harry groaned.

"Do you remember the promise of fixing it I made?"

"Yes, but i could have been involved in the planning if you was just 'taking me off the market' so to speak.

"Ah, yes. You could have. However, Albus made a speech this morning, at my request of course, about a muggle holiday that isn't celebrated quite as much as Valentines day. It's called White day, for some strange reason, I make no statement on how much sense muggle's make. Or don't as the case may be. Anyway, White Day is an 'answer day' for Valentines day. This is my answer to all of those that thought they could take you off my hands, as well as my answer to you for the delightful meal you cooked for me. It is also, and this first and foremost is the important reason, to show you just how much I love you, which is, by the way, an indescribable amount."

"That's quite a few reasons, though I admit to preferring the last one. Did you really do this as a way to 'fix' things, Severus," Harry asked, biting his lip.

"Of course not, I did it because I love you. The rest is just a... good side effect of that. Really, Harry, I did this because I love you. More than anything else in the world, I love you."

"I love you too, Severus. I'm glad we're married. I can't think of anything that could make me happier."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Look over there." Severus replied, nudging Harry to the side slightly, so he could see the old oak tree he had spent many an afternoon with Ron and Hermione.

There stood the ghostly figures of Lily and James Potter, laughing as a black dog ran around them. As Harry watched, happy tears running down his face, they faded from view, waving as they did.

"How?" he choked out to Severus.

"Let's just say that Lily wanted to make sure I made you happy."

* * *

**Yes. Look at the size of this list. Yes. I almost had a heart attack. **

**Limitations I had to use... **

**Must be over 15000 words, which I'm 102 under, but... I'm going to smile innocently and pretend I made it to 15000. **

**Harry is the only one able to use his wand for half of the story... I think I made this one. **

**No time jumps over six months... I did this one. I know I did. Score one for me :D **

**Must have a conclusion (finish the story)... Gah. I did. And it killed me. Blame Lucy if I can't write any more due to fatal Writers cramp. :P**

**Prompts I had to use...**

**"Do I have a choice?" ... I used this one. See if you can spot it. **

**White Day; ... Wiki is my friend. I had no idea what this was. Google it or wiki it if you want a more thourough explanation that I give. In fact, I don't even know if what I did with it is going to be allowed. **

**sheep ... I used it! See if you can spot it. **

**tap dancing... This is in quite possibly my favorite line of the story. Because, tap dancing. With Acromantula. Hell yes. **

**A visitor out of time (Portraits do not count)... The hell. This is like... gah. Again, I don't even know if this will be allowed. But hey, I tried. **


End file.
